nationfandomcom-20200223-history
List of political parties in Lovia
The Lovian democracy as we know it today exists since 2003. Then, the council and the king as head became obsolete and the Congress was formed. Most political parties of today were formed back then, together with the election procedure and a new Constitution. Before 2003, parties were loose organizations, pressure groups or local debate clubs, a lot of which had evolved into mature parties over time. On this page you can find a list of former parties and current ones. The latter category is divided over parties in Congress and parties without representation. Former political parties } | Progressive socialism | 2010 - August 2010 |- | | Lovian Communist Party | | Conservative socialism | 1985 - March 2010 |- | | Lovian Republican Party | | Republicanism | 1978 - March 2010 |- | | LOWIA | | Conservatism | December 2009 - March 2010 |- | | New Socialist Party | | Socialism | 2008 - December 2009 |- | | Progressive Center Party | | Progressivism; Centrism | 2007 - December 2009 |- | | Progressive Democrats | | Progressivism; Social-democracy | December 2009 - April 2010 (former PCP/NSP) |- | | LLCP | | Social-democracy; social-liberalism | May 2010 - August 2010 (former PD, later fused with WLP) |- | ' ' | LD | | Liberalism; democratic centrism | November 2009 - August 2010 |- | | Local Express Party | | Far rightism; local politics | 1889 - January 2010 (allied with the IGP) |- | none | The Group | none | Republicanism; Populism | January 2010 - February 2010 |} Current political parties Political parties in Congress } | Conservatism; Christian democracy | April 2010 - present (former LOWIA) | Oos Wes Ilava | LD | NLS, CPL.nm |- | | CPL.nm | | Neo-marxism; Communism | April 2010 - present (former PD) | Yuri Medvedev Alyssa C. Red Jon Johnson | NLS | CCPL, IGP |- | | Liberal Union | | Liberalism | August 2010 - present | Harold Freeman | Walden | CPL.nm |- | | NLS | | Communism; radical socialism | May 2010 - present | Ferenc Szóhad | CPL.nm | CCPL, IGP |- | | Walden | | Libertarianism; Enviromentalism | December 2009 - present | Andy McCandless, Edward Hannis, Martha Van Ghent, Marcus Villanova | LD | CCPL, NLS |} Political parties outside Congress } | Fascism; White nationalism | January 2010 - present | none | LEP, LDP | CPL.nm, NLS |- | | NPP | none | Progressivism; local politics | 1997 - present | none | CPL.nm, WLP | IGP, LEP |- | none | LDP | none | Republicanism; Rightism | 1980 - present | none | IGP, LEP | CPL.nm, WLP |- | none | SLP | none | Local politics | 1999 - present | none | IGP, LEP | CPL.nm, WLP, NLP |- | none | Northern Lovian Party | | Local politics | 1999 - present | none | CCPL | CPL.nm, WLP, NLS |} Category:Congress Category:Political party